


New Years Eve: Cordelia Chase

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Birthdayverse. How Cordelia Chase might have celebrated her New Years Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve: Cordelia Chase

Cordelia should have been happy.

She had a hit sitcom. She had just closed on a gorgeous property in the Hills. She had starved herself for weeks to fit into this custom designer gown made especially for this very exclusive Hollywood party. Everyone here was falling over themselves to compliment her, telling her how beautiful she looked, how thin, how this was the year she was going to get that Emmy. Her date was a television actor turned action star with a chiseled jawline, a head full of hair, and dressed in rumors of being such a good lover women walked with weak bowed legs for days after a night with him.

Cordelia should have been ecstatic.

As she stood there in the middle of the room, a glass of champagne held in her hand, listening to this B-list director tell the same joke for the tenth time, she felt like she was missing something. She went through a mental inventory. She had her purse, her jewelry, her cell phone, her wallet and emergency cash for a cab incase Mr. Action Star turned into Mr. Boring Dud. It wasn’t any of those things, not anything that she could grasp or touch. So why did she feel like something was wrong, something was off. This wasn’t where she was supposed to be or what she was supposed to be doing. It was like that song by that band that Xander liked…this is not my beautiful house, this is not my beautiful wife.

Cordelia should have been thrilled.

Stepping out into the back yard, a shiver went through her, causing her skin to turn into gooseflesh. The air was warm for this time of year so she knew something else was at work. Wrapping her arms around herself, she frowned. She wasn’t one for introspection or looking back. Moving forward, always moving forward. You had to be in this town. But she found herself, for the first time in years, thinking of Sunnydale again. She had no idea why the thought came to her but she briefly remembered staking a vampire at graduation. That brought the first real smile of the night to her face. Her memory was interrupted by the loud countdown from inside.

“5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Cordelia should have been happy.


End file.
